Micmac Airport
by Manuka
Summary: Il est tellement facile de se perdre dans un aéroport, surtout quand on y a jamais mis les pieds. Minos et Rune vont en faire l'expérience...


Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne touche pas d'argent en les mettant en scène.

Je remercie du fond du coeur **Camhyoga **pour sa correction ainsi que ma **zumelle **pour m'avoir permis de mettre (aussi) cet OS en ligne, car il a été écrit pour elle. Il s'agit de la suite de _Mauvais Rhume_ et de _Cadeau de Noël_, disponibles à la lecture via le lien de mon pseudo... :p

J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaitez une bonne année en retard. :D Sur ce, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Micmac Airport**

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, ce jour-là. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil grec brillait de milles feux, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement… La pollution stagnait dans la ville, les passants s'invectivaient, les chiens laissaient des souvenirs d'eux au milieu des trottoirs. Un train-train quotidien banal et sans surprises, qui aurait dû n'être qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres dans la mémoire du Balrog.

Mais non, il avait fallu que tout dérape.

Quel avait été le facteur déclenchant ? Rune ne saurait le dire. Mais le résultat était désastreux : seul au beau milieu de l'aéroport international d'Athènes. Et le pire : il avait perdu Minos. Ou Minos l'avait perdu, au choix.

Tout bien réfléchi, tout avait commencé avec les billets d'avion pour Bergen que le Griffon avait offerts à son subordonné pour Noël. Rune, dont l'esprit pratique refusait de gaspiller un billet, avait proposé à Minos de l'accompagner.

« Et puis, vous avez bien droit à en profiter aussi, vu que c'est vous qui les avez achetés. »

Ceci étant dit avec une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, même si les légères rougeurs aux joues n'étaient pas vraiment prévues. Minos, quant à lui, avait accepté avec empressement. Il avait néanmoins réussi à ne pas avouer à son collègue que s'il avait pris deux billets, c'était dans l'espoir de partir avec lui. Ils avaient donc décidé d'une date qui leur convenait à tous les deux, puis Minos était parti prévenir ses deux confrères tandis que Rune finissait de ranger le tribunal.

Si Rhadamanthe avait reçu la nouvelle avec son flegme ordinaire, Eaque avait tout d'abord refusé de tenir le bureau du Griffon en plus du sien pour une simple vadrouille entre Norvégiens. Mais Minos avait l'habitude des pseudo-colères du Népalais et avait réussi à le persuader de revenir sur sa décision. Il fallait dire que la perspective d'une escapade en tête à tête avec Kagaho avait vite fait son chemin dans l'esprit du Garuda, surtout que Minos avait promis de les couvrir pour la durée de leur choix…

C'est ainsi qu'ils préparèrent leurs bagages pour leur semaine de vacance, le Griffon avec une fébrilité digne d'un enfant et Rune avec un sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Le matin du départ, presque tous les Spectres étaient présents pour voir l'un de leur Juge et son subordonné inaugurer les toutes premières vacances des Enfers depuis leur création.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ? s'était étonné Rune.

-L'incroyable pouvoir du bouche à oreille est redoutable, avait répondu Minos. Allons-y avant qu'on nous demande un discours ! »

Dans une flambée de cosmos, ils s'étaient téléportés à Athènes et avaient ensuite pris un taxi pour les conduire à Elefthérios-Venizélos (1), l'aéroport international de la ville. A peine avait-il posé le pied hors de la voiture que Rune s'était retrouvé assailli par des haut-parleurs crachant leurs annonces sans relâche. Un véritable calvaire pour lui qui ne supportait pas l'agitation, le bruit et la foule. Prenant sur lui, Rune avait suivi Minos à l'intérieur du bâtiment, avant de se tourner vers son supérieur et de demander :

« Vous avez déjà pris l'avion ?

-Jamais. C'est l'occasion d'essayer !

-Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ? »

Et là, les problèmes avaient commencé. Ils s'étaient dirigés au hasard des allées et étaient tombés devant les halls d'arrivées. L'heure tournant, ils avaient acheté des sandwichs à un snack près de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Rune avait renâclé à manger cette chose dégoulinante de mayonnaise, mais étant donné que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait et que Minos l'avait menacé de lui donner la becquée en public, il s'était résigné.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient mis à la recherche des halls de départ. Ils avaient bien essayé de demander à des passants, mais aucun ne leur avait indiqué la même direction que le précédent. Ils avaient tourné en rond pendant près d'une heure, avant que Minos ne décide d'aller interroger une hôtesse. Il avait demandé à Rune de l'attendre près d'un pilier, tandis qu'il partait à la recherche d'informations sures. Sauf que le Balrog avait eu une envie pressante, et lorsqu'il s'était reposé près du pilier, Minos n'était plus là.

Rune avait hésité avant de partir à sa recherche, mais après une heure à espérer le retour de son supérieur, il avait pris ses affaires et s'était lancé à l'assaut de l'aéroport infernal. Avec le résultat décrit précédemment : seul et perdu.

Avec un soupir, Rune déposa son sac et regarda autour de lui. Il s'était installé au pied d'un gigantesque panneau d'information, avec les numéros des avions, leur destination, l'heure du départ et le numéro de la porte à prendre. Dans sa malchance, il était arrivé dans le hall des départs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver Minos. Mais il avait intérêt à se dépêcher : l'avion pour Bergen était prévu à 17 heures, et étant donné que le Griffon et lui avaient réussi à se perdre et à se séparer en 4 heures, se retrouver, enregistrer les bagages et embarquer en 3 heures relèverait du véritable exploit.

Maintenant, comment retrouver le Juge ? Lancer un appel de cosmos et voir les Chevaliers d'Athéna rappliquer en courant ? Sillonner l'aéroport de long en large en espérant apercevoir le Griffon ? Prier toutes les divinités olympiennes, égyptiennes, scandinaves et aztèques qu'il connaissait ?

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Rune se tourna vers l'âme charitable qui l'avait interpellé. Il s'agissait d'un jeune steward en tenue bleu marine et au sourire charmeur.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? marmonna le Balrog.

-En fait, je vous observe depuis un bon moment. Vous n'arrêtez pas de tourner en rond, rit son interlocuteur. Je peux vous aider ?

-Je cherche mon supérieur, répondit Rune. Je doute que vous ayez le pouvoir de le faire apparaître devant moi en un claquement de doigt.

-Non, mais je peux demander à ce qu'on passe une annonce par les haut-parleurs, proposa le steward. C'est vous qui voyez. »

Rune hésita, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. 14 heures passées.

« D'accord. »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua. Le Balrog récupéra son sac et suivit le steward dans la foule qui les entourait. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les chariots de bagages des voyageurs qui allaient dans tous les sens, mais ne put retenir un juron lorsqu'une grand-mère myope lui percuta le tibia.

« Tout va bien ? demanda le steward. Attendez, asseyez-vous ici, ajouta-t-il en voyant Rune se mettre à boiter.

-Ça va, marmonna le Norvégien.

-On dirait que vous ignorez la force des mamies, de nos jours ! Imaginez qu'elle vous ait fêlé l'os, hein ? Je me suis presque cassé l'auriculaire en tapant contre une rambarde, une fois. »

Rune préféra ne rien répondre et s'installa sur le siège que lui désignait le steward, avant de se masser la jambe. Les dieux avaient décidé de s'acharner sur lui, apparemment.

« Laissez-moi voir ça.

-Vous êtes médecin, peut-être ?

-Non, mais j'ai un brevet de secourisme. Le bouche à bouche, par exemple.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de bouche à bouche, rétorqua Rune.

-On ne sait jamais, répliqua le steward avec un sourire.

-C'est encore loin ? demanda le Balrog, voyant son interlocuteur se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Pour le message dans les haut-parleurs, c'est encore loin ?

-Dans votre état, il vaudrait mieux ne pas bouger. »

Rester calme, surtout rester calme. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand les annonces se multipliaient en résonnant et qu'un abruti essayait… Essayait quoi, au juste ? De recevoir une baffe ? Il n'allait quand même pas être obligé d'envoyer ce crétin par terre, si ?

« Rune ! Je te retrouve enfin ! »

Le steward et la Balrog se tournèrent en même temps vers le nouveau-venu. Minos du Griffon, dans toute sa splendeur et son charisme naturel, se précipita vers son subordonné et reprit, pas le moins du monde essoufflé :

« Je te cherche depuis une heure ! Tu vas bien ?

-La grande forme, mentit Rune en pinçant les lèvres. Monsieur ici présent allait passer une annonce pour vous retrouver.

-Eh bien, c'est inutile maintenant. Merci de votre aide dont nous n'avons finalement pas eu besoin, ajouta le Griffon au steward avec un ton peu reconnaissant.

-Vous êtes certains que tout ira bien ? demanda ce dernier.

-Bien sûr, répondit Minos.

-Dans ce cas… Est-ce que je peux avoir votre numéro de téléphone ? fit le steward en se penchant vers le Balrog.

-Je n'ai pas de téléphone.

-Une adresse peut-être ?

-Les Enfers. Mais je doute que vous ayez envie de les voir avant votre heure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le steward jeta un regard circonspect au Norvégien avant de secouer la tête et de s'éloigner avec un soupir. Voilà qu'il était tombé sur un fou… C'était bien sa veine.

Minos, quant à lui, croisa les bras et déclara sèchement :

« Tu te laisse draguer par le premier venu, maintenant ? C'était bien la peine que je fasse tous ces efforts, tiens ! »

Rune ne releva pas, trop occupé à hésiter entre s'énerver vraiment pour la première fois de sa vie ou rester stoïque.

« Mais dis quelque chose, bon sang ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre depuis que tu as disparu, moi !

-Parce que vous croyez peut-être que ça a été une partie de rigolade ? s'écria Rune, choisissant la première solution. Je me suis perdu, je me fais agresser par ces haut-parleurs toutes les trente secondes, cet imbécile n'a pas arrêté de me coller alors que je ne voulais que vous retrouver et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est une stupide crise de jalousie ? »

Le Balrog s'était levé d'un bond, furieux, et toisait son supérieur avec colère.

« Moi je ne voulais que passer quelques jours tranquillement avec vous ! Et vous… Vous…, balbutia-t-il, perdant ses mots. Oh, laissez tomber » finit-il par soupirer en se rasseyant.

Minos resta un instant immobile, trop surpris pour réagir. Il s'avança finalement, s'assit à côté du procureur et dit doucement :

« Je suis désolé. Tu regrettes d'être ici ?

-Non, répondit Rune. Je tiens vraiment à ces billets. Ça m'a fait très plaisir, alors j'aimerais en profiter. »

Le Griffon acquiesça lentement. Etait-ce le bon moment pour lui dire… ? Après tout, le Balrog avait bien déclaré qu'il voulait passer ses vacances avec lui.

« Tu te souviens, à ton anniversaire je t'avais dit que j'avais une troisième chose à t'avouer, se décida-t-il.

-Vous aviez dit que c'était important pour vous, fit Rune.

-Tu ne t'énerveras pas, hein ? » marmonna le Juge.

Avant que son procureur n'ait pu répondre, Minos s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa passionnément, se moquant totalement d'être au milieu de centaines d'inconnus. Le Griffon s'était attendu à différentes réactions de la part de son compatriote : qu'il le repousse sans ménagement, ou qu'il le provoque en duel, ou… Mais certainement pas à ce que Rune s'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée et lui retourne son baiser avec empressement ! Ils se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leur souffle, et Minos en profita pour murmurer :

« Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps…

-Depuis longtemps ? répéta le Balrog, légèrement déconnecté de la réalité.

-Depuis mon rhume, en fait. »

Le procureur compta rapidement dans sa tête et écarquilla les yeux : cela voulait-il dire que depuis plus d'un mois il n'avait absolument _rien_ vu ?

« Je sais être très patient » ajouta Minos avec un sourire.

Là, Rune était soufflé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à _ça_ ? Finalement, ce fut son esprit pragmatique qui lui dicta sa réponse :

« On va être en retard.

-C'est fou comme tu es romantique, se moqua le Griffon en se levant.

-Pour les déclarations enflammées, il faudra attendre, riposta le Balrog en quittant à son tour son siège.

-Je saurais me contenter de ça pour le moment, sourit Minos. En attendant, je sais où on doit aller ! Il faut qu'on passe à la police, qu'on enregistre les bagages et qu'on aille en porte d'embarquement présenter nos billets et nos papiers d'identité. Allez, on se dépêche ! »

Rune secoua la tête en cachant tant bien que mal son sourire et attrapa son sac avant de suivre son supérieur dans la foule. Minos lui attrapa la main et déclara tout en l'entraînant en avant :

« J'ai pas envie de te reperdre. C'est par ici. »

Le Balrog se laissa diriger, ravi de la tournure des évènements. La journée avait peut-être commencée de façon désastreuse, mais les choses semblaient vouloir s'arranger. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un duo de policiers qui encadraient une machine étrange avec un tapis roulant à l'intérieur. Ils firent passer leurs bagages à l'intérieur, voyant avec étonnement leurs affaires apparaître par rayon X sur un écran. Les deux policiers les regardèrent avec un air suspicieux, avant de les laisser passer. Il fallait dire qu'il était rare de voir deux hommes avec des cheveux plus longs que ceux des femmes et d'un beau blanc laiteux à faire pâlir d'envie les coiffeurs. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un genre nouveau de baba-cool ?

C'est rassurés et confiants sur la suite des évènements que les deux Spectres se dirigèrent vers le comptoir d'enregistrement. Une hôtesse leur fit signe d'avancer vers elle avec un sourire aimable.

« Bonjour messieurs. Billets et papiers d'identité, s'il vous plaît. »

Minos lui tendit ce qu'elle demandait, la laissant se débrouiller dans toute cette paperasse. Il en faisait déjà assez aux Enfers, il était en vacances !

« Il va y avoir un problème, messieurs. »

Rune poussa un soupir : ça avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Le Griffon fronça les sourcils et déclara sèchement :

« Vous pouvez préciser ?

-C'est à propos de vos billets. Vous ne partez que demain, je ne peux pas enregistrer vos bagages aujourd'hui. »

Les deux Norvégiens se regardèrent fixement.

« Vous vous moquez de nous ? balbutia le Balrog.

-Pas du tout. Je peux vous conseiller un hôtel si besoin pour cette nuit.

-Merci, on va se débrouiller, répondit Minos.

-Très bien, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Suivants ! »

Minos et Rune quittèrent le comptoir.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses, demain on ne se perdra pas, commenta le Juge.

-Que fait-on pour ce soir ?

-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer, avoua Minos avec une moue. Ça voudrait dire que je devrais raconter ce qui c'est passé à Eaque et Rhada, et avec ces deux là je risque d'en entendre encore parler dans dix ans.

-Qu'est-ce que vous proposez dans ce cas ? »

Le Griffon eut un sourire lupin et murmura :

« Je trouve l'idée de l'hôtesse très bonne… On pourrait se prendre une chambre d'hôtel tous les deux, et commencer nos vacances là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Rune hocha la tête et suivit Minos. Il n'avait pas imaginé le début de leurs vacances de cette façon, mais après tout…

* * *

(1) L'aéroport international d'Athènes, également connu sous le nom d'aéroport Elefthérios-Venizélos, est l'aéroport de la ville d'Athènes. Baptisé Elefthérios Venizélos en l'honneur d'un ancien homme politique, il est entré en service le 28 mars 2001. Cet aéroport est situé à l'est d'Athènes. [Informations tirées de Wikipédia]


End file.
